ShadowSpirit020/Characters
This is a list of all my OCs. Royals * Amran Charming, selected by Storybook of Legends to be the next Prince in Rhodopis COMPLETED * Thalia Farrow, daughter daughter of the previous Rhodopis COMPLETED * Jordan Dancer, son of the Sixth Dancing Princess and her Prince Charming COMPLETED * Meghan Alington, adoptive daughter of Lane Alington, a knight INCOMPLETED * Zoey Charming, daughter of a King Charming INCOMPLETED Rebels * Axel Jayden "AJ" Charming, son of a King Charming (born female, transgender) COMPLETED * Audrey Charming, daughter of the Sixth Dancing Princess and her Prince Charming INCOMPLETED * Blake Von Dark, adoptive son of Von Rothbart, twin brother of Brangwen Von Dark COMPLETED * Livia Lupei, daughter of a Wolf and Witch INCOMPLETED * Tyler Charming, son of the Sixth Dancing Princess and her Prince Charming COMPLETED * Cayden Charming, son of a King Charming COMPLETED Alumni Students * Sasha Charming, daughter of a King Charming COMPLETED * Shun Zhang, son of Ye Xian INCOMPLETED * Liam Charming, son of a King Charming INCOMPLETED * Adelaide Charming, daughter of a King Charming INCOMPLETED Next Generation Royals * Aharon Farrow, son of Thalia Farrow and Amran Charming * Artemis Charming, daughter of Thalia Farrow and Amran Charming * Devon Charming, son of Liam Charming and Zoey Charming * Dusk Efiáltis-Ivashov, son of Blake Von Dark and Ivy Efiáltis * Jia Xian, daughter of Sasha Charming and Shun Xian * Lucas Charming, son of AJ Charming and Dreamy Charming * Nikolas Rai-Claus, son of Jasper Rai and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Olivia "Livy" Alington-Lupei, daughter of Meghan Alington and Livia Lupei * Zalira Efiáltis-Ivashov, daughter of Blake Von Dark and Ivy Efiáltis; cousin of Hecate Von Dark Rebels * Genevieve "Gene" Charming, daughter of AJ Charming and Dreamy Charming * Mikayla Charming, daughter of Liam Charming and Zoey Charming * Serena Rai-Claus, daughter of Jasper Rai and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Soren Rai-Claus, son of Jasper Rai and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn Unknown/Neutral * Carine "Cari" Charmring, daughter of Tyler Charming and Beauty Bonjour * Grayson "Gray" Charming, son of Adelaide Charming and Unknown * Roxy Charming, daughter of Cayden Charming and Audrey Charming No Side Picked * Alex Farrow-Charming, child of Thalia Farrow and Amran Charming * Dove Rai-Claus, youngest daughter of Jasper Rai and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn Other Characters I have a lot of other characters, but these guys seem to play the bigger roles. (WIll update to get all adults and stuff) * Aleksei Ivashov ** A Knight, father of Vitali and Victoria Ivashov; co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Catherine Ivashov ** A Swan Maiden, mother of Vitali and Victoria Ivashov; co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Fallon Dancer ** The Queen of the Sixth known Dancer Castle, wife of Commander Cameron Charming, and the mother of Jordan Dancer and Tyler and Audrey Charming. She unknowingly ignores her other children in favor of training Jordan to be the best Dancer Prince. * Zayne Charming ** The head of this Charming clan, husband of the late Alexis Charming, and father of Zoey and Cayden Charming. He is a caring father and devoted ruler. He tries to make sure he has time for both his children and royal duties. However, recently, unknown to him, there have been talks about people pushing Cayden to be like him. Zayne actually doesn't care what Cayden does and recently has become very worried for Cayden after seeing him have a panic attack. He's asked Zoey to see what is going on with Cayden. While his children are at EAH, Zayne is working on finding out who's the reason behind Cayden having the distant relationship he has with his son. * Daniel and Eleanor Charming ** The parents of Dylan Charming and the paternal grandparents of Sasha, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ. They is unsure on their youngest grandchild being trans. * Dylan Charming ** The father of Sasha, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ Charming. * Alisa Charming ** The mother of Sasha, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ Charming. * Alycia Tanner ** Audrey Charming's nanny. She is also the woman who practically raised Audrey since she was born. Alycia is the main mother figure in Audrey's life and probably the one that really cares about her. * Vasilisa Von Dark ** The adoptive mother Blake and Brangwen Von Dark, and a fierce follower of Von Rothbart. Upon orders by her Lord, she kidnaped Catherine Ivashov and Aleksei Ivashov's twin children, Vitalli and Victoria and raised them as her own. She did not plan on falling in love with the twins, but she did. Eventually, she revealed the truth to the children, not knowing the consequences it will have on them. Brangwen ends up rebelling more and Blake's dark magic vanishes completely, only allowing him to use Light magic. Notes * Niko and his siblings are posted here, and the EAH Mythology Wiki and are co-owned with WiseUnicorn Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Subpages